Trapped
by cat.choco.lovers
Summary: A girl who just way to her home appeared in Hueco Mundo! What's happen? Bad summaries..,
1. Chapter 1 : Enter Hueco Mundo

BLEACH : TRAPPED

Ch. 1

Enter Hueco Mundo

* * *

><p>Author: Hi, I'm new in here, please help me if something wrong, *bow deeply*<p>

Warning: VERY VERY OOC-ness, grammar error, tenses, spell, etc (BECAUSE ENGLISH IS NOT MY MOTHER LANGUAGE, SO, PLEASE HELP ME! *bow deeply*)

Rating: T just for safety

Summary: A girl who just way to her home appeared in Hueco Mundo! What's happen? Bad summaries..,

"bla" : normal talk

'bla' : though

**bla** : zanpakuto

Author: Oh, I totally forgot, the OC's profile is in the end of story!

DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT OC AND STORYLINE (AND I LOVE CAPS LOCK~ XD)

* * *

><p><span>OC'S POV<span>

"Where am I?"

'Hm.., take deep breath.., and now, try to remember it.'

'I'm sure I turn left, but.. WHERE AM I?'

'And then, why this place like desert? Oh, wait, this _is_ a desert, and have a dark sky.'

"My, my, look, I found a human. It's very rare." said someone.

"Huh?" I said as I turn my head to the left side. When I saw something, my eyes wide, my mouth slide open, and I shocked. Of course, I see a monster who had a hole in the chest, and wore a mask. I gulped.

"Um, what do you want?" I asked as I tried to smile. And I failed.

"I just want to eat you." said it. I gave that monster what-the-hell face.

"No kidding?" I asked again. The monster shook _his_ head. I'm sure the monster it's him, from his voice..

"Oh, I see. And then, what should I do?" I asked.

"Oh, that's very simple, all you can do is just come near me." said that monster. I nodded as I walked to him, and I throw the sand to his eyes.

'NOW!' I shouted in my mind as I run as fast as possible.

"You b*tch! Come here!" shouted the monster. I don't care what he said, all I do just running.

**..call..my..name..**

I heard someone in my mind, and I think it was a girl.

'Huh? Who is it?' I asked in my mind.

**..call..my..name..if..you..not..call..my..name..you..will..die..**

'I didn't even your name!'

**..you..****know..my..name..already..**

"Come here you b*tch!" shouted the monster in my back.

"NO WAY!" I shouted back.

"CERO!" shouted the monster as something like red ball come out from his mouth and shoot me.

DUARR!

It's exploded right next to me. I gulped, and cold sweat fall from my face.

"You think, you can ran away from me, huh?" said the monster.

**..call..my..name..**

I smirked.

"I don't know, and what do you think? Can I ran away from you?" I asked with my sweetest voice.

"Of course, you can't ran away from me." said that monster with mocking voice.

"Oh, I see." I said as I nodded.

"And then, good bye." said the monster when he want shoot me again.

"..Ama..te..ra..su.." I whisper. Suddenly, a wind surround me, like protect me from this monster.

"Wh-What is it?" shouted the monster panic as he step back. And then, appeared a sword in my front of me. I took it. The wind disappear. I smirked. I take the sword from the sheath.

**..and now..follow me..**

I nodded in my mind.

"Shining over heaven! Amaterasu!" I shouted. And then, the light out of my sword, and made me fainted.

* * *

><p><span>SOMEWHERE PLACE<span>

"Where is it?" I asked to my self. I was in the middle of empty field.

"Don't worry. This is your mind." said someone. I turn my head and found a big bird, her body is like a glass.

"..And..who are you..?" I asked.

"You know me already. My name is Amaterasu." said that bird as she chuckled.

"And I'm not a big bird." said Amaterasu. I nodded.

"You know? Because you're so tall, I must to see above." I said.

"Haha, you're right. I think in my human form can much easier." She said as she turned into a beautiful woman, who had a long red hair, hair ornament, red eyes, red dress, and silver boots.

"Well, it's much better." I said. Amaterasu smiled.

"Ok, I'll explain what am I." said Amaterasu as she take a seat. I follow it.

"I'm a _Zanpakuto_. Zanpakuto is a main weapon of the _Shinigami_, and the others. I just know that I was your Zanpakuto. And I think you have a power of Shinigami." said Amaterasu.

"Shinigami? You mean like Soul Reaper?" I asked. She nodded.

"And, what do you mean by "I think"?" I asked again.

"I don't know, just guess." said Amaterasu as she shrugged. I nodded.

"You have power of Shinigami, but you're still human." said Amaterasu.

"It means, you're not truly dead." said Amaterasu. I shocked.

"Dead? What do you mean by dead?" I asked.

"Well, if you want to be a Shinigami, you must to be dead. Truly dead. But, not everyone who had dead can't be Shinigami." said Amaterasu.

"I see.."

"I'll release a little my _Reiatsu_." said Amaterasu as she released it. And then, I feel like something like hold me tighter until I can't move. A cold sweat appeared in my face.

"I think it's enough. That's _Reiatsu_." said Amaterasu as she sealed her reiatsu. I nodded.

"You must to control it. And wake up, we'll trained." said Amaterasu. I wake up as I wiping the sweat. After that, she attack me.

* * *

><p><span>HUECO MUNDO<span>

'Argh.., my back..it's hurt. Oh, this place called Hueco Mundo, the home of Hollows. That monster is Hollow, and how to defeated them is crush their mask. But, how I already changed?' I though after I trained with Amaterasu.

'But, how I can come to this place? I just way of after school to my home. But..how?' I asked in my mind as I sighed. I have a lot of question in my mind..

**Don't worry, w****e'll found the answer, My Mistress**

'Thanks, Amaterasu.'

**You'****re welcome**

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

* * *

><p>Author: Thank you for reading. And then, here is her profile, I put the links if you want to know how exactly the character, :) Oh, please review, if you want..,<p>

Name: Sorako Amaya

Nickname: Amaya, Ama-chan, Aya-chan, Maya-chan, etc

Birth: December, 24th

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Hair: Black, long

Eyes: A mix between pink and red

Clothes: Black short kimono, with black rose, red obi, black Lolita skirt, thigh highs, a simple boots, red choker, hair bow

Character: Sometimes can be calm, stubborn, if she saw a ghost, she will smile, not afraid, but if the ghost smile, she will be afraid (well, if you see a ghost who not had emotion in his/her face, it's just usual right?, but if you see a ghost who smile to you, it's unusual, right?, and it make her afraid, I hope that's explain a lot), can't cook, not stupid and not genius, just normal, not good in sport, but if someone insult her 'family' or 'friend' she will send him/her to hospital, chocolate and cat lovers, she love to watch her friend, collect information, etc

Sorako Amaya: http: / static. zerochan. net/ 600/ 46/ 09/ 325496. jpg

Amaterasu (True Form): http: / static. zerochan. net/ full/ 21/ 25/ 391271. jpg

Amaterasu (Human Form): http: / static. zerochan. net/ full/ 00/ 31/ 569050. jpg

NO SPACE~ (for the links, too bad, can't put the links..)

Author: **AMATERASU** (天照): Japanese name composed of the elements _ama_"heaven, sky" and _terasu_ "to shine," hence "shining over heaven." In mythology, this is the name of a sun goddess who rules the heavens.


	2. Chapter 2 : Back to the World

BLEACH : TRAPPED

Ch. 2

Back to the World

* * *

><p>Author: Hi!, Here is the chapter 2!, Hope you like it~ Enjoy!,<p>

Warning: VERY VERY OOC-ness, grammar error, tenses, spell, etc (BECAUSE ENGLISH IS NOT MY MOTHER LANGUAGE, SO, PLEASE HELP ME! *bow deeply*)

Rating: T just for safety

"bla" : normal talk

'bla' : though

**bla** : zanpakuto

DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT OC AND STORYLINE (AND I LOVE CAPS LOCK~ XD)

* * *

><p><span>OC'S POV<span>

**Mistress, please wake up**

"What's wrong, Amaterasu?" I asked as I yawned and covered my mouth with my hands.

**Do you know where we was, Mistress?**

"Huh? Let me see.." I said half sleep. When I see something, I blinked. I think I was dreaming, but, I don't think so..

'YEIY~ WE COME BACK~ WE GOING HOME~!" I shouted like I was crazy.

**Mistress, are you alright?**

'YES! Perfectly fine!' I though happily.

**Are you really sure, Mistress?**

'Yes! Of course! Look over there!' I though

**And?**

'And? We are now in front of Karakura Park!' I though happily.

**Oh, that's good then.. Wait.., it means..**

'Yup, we're now not in Hueco Mundo, but in Karakura Town~'

**BANZAI~**

'BANZAI~ Oh, Amaterasu, do you know how we trapped in there?'

**W****e're trapped in there almost 3 years, Mistress**

'Oh, well. That's definitely very long..'

**But, now we're back to Karakura Town, right? That's a good news**

'Yup. Oh, look, now we're in front of our house. Let's see, if I remember correctly, the key was in..here. Got it~' I though as I found the key under the plants.

"I want sleep in my bed~ My lovely bed~" I said as I walked to my room.

**Have a nice dream, Mistress**

'Yeah, you too..' I though as I fall in my lovely bed.

* * *

><p><span>SOMEWHERE PLACE<span>

'Amaterasu, are you awake?'

**Yes, Mistress. Are you feel it?**

'Unfortunately, yes..' I though as I open my eyes. And the light very dazzled to blurry my eyes. When I look around, I was in the middle of forest, not my room.

'WHERE THE HELL AM I!' I shouted in my mind.

**Please calm**** down, Mistress**

'But-!'

**Yeah, I know, Mistress. But, you must calm**** down now**

'Ok then, thanks..'

**You're welcome, Mistress**

Suddenly, I felt something.

'Amaterasu..this is..'

**Yes, Mistress. I felt it too. This reiatsu it'****s so strong.. Do you wanna check it, Mistress?**

'Yes, of course.' And then, I shunpo-ed to the place of that reiatsu came.

About 3 minutes, we arrived in cliff.

**Mistress, the reiatsu come from there**

'Well, let's hide.'

**But, Mistress, this is a cliff, ****there is no place to hide..**

'Um..'

**Mistress..**

'Sst! They're talking!'

"Be quiet, Rukia." said a red haired.

'..1..2..3..4..5.. About 5 people in there.. What do you think, Amaterasu?'

**I don't know, Mistress. But, ****that man, who wore the glasses.. I don't like his reiatsu..**

'Me too, Amaterasu. That man, his reiatsu.. full of blood..'

"You said, 'Being your former commanding officer, I can't bear to see you die.' Then, why did you kill Hinamori!" asked the red haired.

'Amaterasu, can you analysis them?' I asked after I heard them.

Yes, I can. Just give me a minute, and I will tell you, Mistress

'Good.'

"Ah.. so that powerful tremor of spiritual pressure earlier really was from tenteikuura. It was Isane-kun.. wasn't it?" asked the glasses.

"As for Hinamori.. I had no choice. She wouldn't live without me. That was how I brainwashed her to be." continued that glasses.

**Mistress, I've already ****finished analyzing them**

'Thank you, Amaterasu.' Amaterasu just nodded.

"Don't you think that it was charitable of me to kill her?" asked the glasses.

"Though I honestly didn't want her to die by my hands. That was why I went through the trouble of..getting Kira-kun and..Hitsugaya-kun to fight her. However, that plan didn't go so well. Thus, I had no choice..but to do it by myself." said the glasses again.

"I see.. So Kira and Hinamori.. We're just puppets that you manipulated at will?" asked the red haired.

"As are you, Abarai-kun." answered the glasses.

"I get it now.. you're not the same Captain Aizen that I know any more.. I don't know what your intentions are, but, I won't give Rukia to you even if I die!" said that red haired man.

"I'm not the Captain Aizen that you know? Sadly, that is just your delusion, Abarai-kun." said the glasses man. And then, a smirk appeared in his face.

"The Aizen Sousuke that you know.. never existed to begin with!" said that glasses, or Aizen.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" shouted the red haired, or Abarai as he jumped.

"Ah.. the Initial Release, to do the Initial Release with that severaly wounded body of yours must have taken a lot of effort. But, you know as well as I do that.." said Aizen as he took his sword.

"That alone.. won't even delay the inevitable for the slightest bit." said Aizen as he withstand attacks Abarai.

**Mistress, what should we do?**

'We'll kidnapping that girl.'

**You mean, Rukia, Mistress?**

'Yup'

**Are you sure?**

'Definitely.'

**Alright then, as your wish, Mistress**

'Hihi'

**But..**

'Hm?'

**How we kidnapping her, Mistress?**

'Ah.. I don't know..'

**Mistress..**

'Ok, Ok, I'll think it, Ok? Geez.., how I can forget it?'

**Ah, someone came, Mistress..**

'Who?'

**That boy, Mistress**

'Ah, I see. Well, I'll think the plan, and you, Amaterasu, I want you analysis EVERYONE. Can you do it?'

**Of cour****se I can, Mistress. But this will take a long time**

'It's okay.'

**As you wish, My Mistress**

**Ah, Mistress, Rukia will be killed**

'WHAT? But I have not even made a plan! Oh, no! What should I do?'

TRANG!

The black haired man, saved Rukia, and I hold the sword of that grey haired man.

"Um.. Are you okay?" I asked nervously.

**I don't think so, Mistress**

'Oh, shut up. I asked them, not you..'

**Hihi, sorry..**

'You said it as you don't have any sin..'

"Ah, your Nii-sama just faint because he lost to much blood. Here, hold him. I'll heal him." I said as I give her a smile.

"Arigatou.." said Rukia. I just nodded. I put my hand in his wound.

'Amaterasu, *_Iyasu_.'

**Yes, Mistress**

And then, a light out from my hand, and close the wound.

"Yokatta, his wound now closed." I said as I trun my head I see Aizen, the grey haired man, and the blind man, was surrounded by people.

**Mistress, something came..**

"YOU! GET OUT FROM THEM!" I shouted.

"What do you me-! GET AWAY, SOI-FONG!" the woman shouted. Something like hands out the sky, tore the sky, light appeared and take them.

**That hands.. that's Menos Grande, Mistress..**

'Yes, and more then one.'

**Menos Grande use Negation****, Mistress**

'Negation.. Menos Grande use it to rescue their comrades. Once the light is cast.. the area inside the light becomes a completely separate dimension and impenetrable from the outside.'

I look around, and smirked.

'Well, let's get out from here~'

**What do you mean, Mistress?**

'Hehe, Amaterasu? Are you finished analyzing?'

**Yes, I am**

'Good, and now, get out from here without making a sound..' I though as I stepped back.

**..Mistres..**

'What?'

**Ah, nothing important, Mistress..**

'Oh..'

**Ah, we're back in the forest?**

'Yep, maybe if I sleep in here, we would come back'

**Ah, I understand now, you can sleep, Mistress, I would protect you**

'Thanks, but you are in my body right?'

**Yes, why?**

'Just wonder. Good night.'

**But, it's still ****noon.. Oh, well, have a nice dream, Mistress**

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

* * *

><p>Author: Thank you for reading, please review, if you want..,<p>

* Iyasu : Heal


	3. Chapter 3 : Soul Society

BLEACH : TRAPPED

Ch. 3

Soul Society

* * *

><p>Author: Hi!, Here is chapter 3!, Hope you like it~ Enjoy!,<p>

Warning: VERY VERY OOC-ness, grammar error, tenses, spell, etc (BECAUSE ENGLISH IS NOT MY MOTHER LANGUAGE, SO, PLEASE HELP ME! *bow deeply*)

Rating: T just for safety

"bla" : normal talk

'bla' : thought

**bla** : zanpakuto

DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT OC AND STORYLINE (AND I LOVE CAPS LOCK~ XD)

* * *

><p><span>NORMAL POV<span>

"Captain Commander." said Shinigami as he bow.

"Yes?" asked Captain Commander, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

"We found a girl in the middle of forest." said Shinigami.

"Hm.., and now, where is she?" asked Captain Commander.

"She is still in forest. And she is a human." said Shinigami.

"I see.., but, why she still in forest?" asked Captain Commander.

"When we want to approach her, something protect her. And it was very strong." said Shinigami.

"Hm.., call all captain." command Captain Commander.

"Hai." said Shinigami before he gone.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Captain Commander." said Byakuya as he bow.

"It's fine. I want to discuss something." said Captain Commander.

"I just received a report, there was a human in the forest." Everyone shocked.

"But, when one of Shinigami can't approach her. Because something protect her." said Captain Commander.

"Khu khu, this is interesting.. Let me handle this." said Mayuri.

"Fine, but you will be accompanied by Captain Kuchiki. And take her to me." said Captain Commander.

"Tch, it's fine to me." said Mayuri before he and Byakuya gone.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" asked Mayuri to Shinigami. That Shinigami points to a direction. Mayuri and Byakuya walked to the place designated earlier. They found a girl, who is still sleeping.<p>

"O~oh, so beautiful~" said Mayuri when he saw that girl.

'This girl so familiar..' thought Byakuya when he saw that girl. Mayuri step forward, but, he can't.

"Ara? What is this? Why I can't step forward?" asked Mayuri.

"It's interesting.., this human.." said Mayuri happily as he stepped again.

SLASH!

A blood coming from his cheek. Mayuri stepped again, a blood coming from his hand. He still stepped until he managed to approach her. Then, he pick up her and carried her.

* * *

><p>"So, it's her?" asked Captain Commander.<p>

"Yes." answered Mayuri as he healed by Retsu.

"Everyone, when she wake up, attack her." command Captain Commander.

"Why?" asked Soi-Fong.

"I want to know her power. Is she just a human.., or not." said Captain Commander.

**Mistress, please wake up** said Amaterasu.

"Where..am..I?" asked Amaya as she wake up. All captains took their zanpakuto.

"Hm? This is not my room." said Amaya as she look around.

"Who are you, kid?" asked Kenpachi.

"HI-HIYAA!" shouted Amaya as she saw everyone took their zanpakuto.

"Answered me, kid." command Kenpachi.

"I..I am.. So..Sorako.. A..Amaya.." said Amaya nervously. Kenpachi smirked, then he attacked her.

"HI-HIYAA!" shouted Amaya as she run.

"Don't think you can ran away, KID!" said Kenpachi happily. Soi-Fong appeared in front of Amaya, then attacked her.

"HI-HIYAA!" shouted Amaya shocked.

'Amaterasu, *1 Shirudo!' command Amaya in thought.

**Yes, Mistress** said Amaterasu as she activated her skill.

Then, something like a glass protect Amaya from Soi-Fong's attack.

'NANI!' thought everyone when see this. Kenpachi attack her. She blocked.

**Call me, Mistress** said Amaterasu.

'But-!'

**Please, Mistress** said Amaterasu.

'Alright..'

"Amaterasu." said Amaya slowly. Then, something like wind protect her. And not only that, there was a zanpakuto in front of her. Amaya took it, take out from the sheath. After that, the wind gone. Kenpachi smirked when see this, and everyone shocked (except Kenpachi).

"Your name is Sorako, right?" asked Kenpachi. Amaya nodded.

"Then, let's play!" said Kenpachi as he attacked her.

"Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyorinmaru!" said Toshiro as he release his shikai, or Initial Release.

"Sting all Enemies to Death, Suzumebachi!" said Soi-Fong as she release her shikai.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura!" said Byakuya as he release his shikai.

"HI-HIYAA!" shouted Amaya shocked.

'Lend me your power, Amaterasu.'

**Yes, Mistress**

"Shining over heaven! Amaterasu!" said Amaya slowly as she release her shikai. Her zanpakuto changed into a mauve-colored fan with a red cope. She stopped everyone's attack with her fan.

"Enough." command Captain Commander. All captains get out and back to their positions.

"Sorako Amaya." said Captain Commander. Amaya turn around to see Captain Commander.

"Y-Yes?" asked Amaya nervously as she tightly holding her fan in her chest. Captain Commander release his reiatsu, and make her fainted. Her fan turn into zanpakuto.

"Captain Unohana, take care her." command Captain Commander, Retsu just nodded. Before Retsu approach her, her zanpakuto vanished.

"This is very interesting, her zanpakuto vanished when her owner fainted." said Mayuri happily as he walked to her. When Mayuri want to touch Amaya, a voice came.

"Don't touch my Mistress, you pervert!" said that voice. Everyone shocked.

"I'm not pervert! But, who are you?" asked Mayuri.

"It's not your business, you pervert! And don't touch my Mistress with your dirty hands!" said that voice.

"My hands it's not dirty! Oh, I know who you are. You are her zanpakuto, right?" asked Mayuri. That voice didn't answered.

"Hah! I'm right! You are her zanpakuto!" said Mayuri happily.

"Can I take care her?" asked Retsu softly.

"Yes, you can. But, don't let him to touch my Mistress." said Amaterasu.

"Alright. And, may I know yours name?" asked Retsu.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell my name." said Amaterasu sadly.

"Then, it's fine." said Retsu as she smiled before took her to her office.

"It's seem that girl has a potential to be a shinigami like Kurosaki." said Kenpachi as he smirked.

"Yes, and not only that, she is powerful. She can block our attack with her shikai." said Toshiro.

"But, before she pulled her zanpakuto, she use something to protect her from my attack." said Soi-Fong. Byakuya just silent.

"Everyone watch her, we will asked her when she wake up. And Captain Hitsugaya will asked her. And for you two, Captain Zaraki and Captain Kurotsuchi, especially you, Captain Kurotsuchi, don't approach her, or you will make her zanpakuto angry. We don't know about her zanpakuto ability, so please be careful. And with this, dismissed!" command Captain Commander.

* * *

><p><span>AMAYA'S MIND<span>

OC'S POV

**Mistress, are you alright?**

"Yes, I am fine, thank you, Amaterasu."

**You're welcome, Mistress**

"Let's trained, Amaterasu."

**Are you sure, Mistress?**

"Yep"

**As you wish, Mistress. Are you ready or not, here we go**

**Let's take a break, Mistress**

"Alright."

**You should wake up, Mistress. We will continued it**

"Ok, thanks."

**You're welcome, Mistress**

* * *

><p><span>4th <span>Division

OC'S POV

"Ah, you're awake." said Retsu as she smiled.

"Um.., where am I?"

"You're now in 4th Division." answered Retsu.

"I see.. Um, may I know yours name?"

"My name is Unohana Retsu, Captain of 4th Division, nice to meet you." answered Retsu as she smiled.

"Nice to meet you, maybe you know my name already. But, let me introduce again. My name is Sorako Amaya."

'Amaterasu, you had already analyze them, right?'

**Yes, why?**

'Tell me.'

**As you wish, Mistress. Here you are**

When Amaterasu said that, I closed my eyes.

'I see.. Thanks.' I said as I open my eyes.

**You're welcome, Mistress**

"How long I sleep?"

"About 3 days." said Retsu as I nodded.

"Oh, Captain Hitsugaya want to ask you." said Retsu as she called a Hell Butterfly.

"Who?"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, Captain of 10th Division." answered Retsu.

"Oh."

"Ah, it's him." said Retsu as she turn back.

"Sorry for disturbing, Captain Unohana." said Toshiro.

"It's fine. I'll waiting in my office. And, Sorako-san, if you need something, just tell me. See you later." said Retsu before she gone.

"My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro, Captain of 10th Division. I was ordered by Captain Commander to ask you." said Toshiro as he sit down.

"Your name is Sorako Amaya, right?" asked him. I nodded.

"Are you a human?" asked him. I nodded again.

"You can use your zanpakuto even you still in human form, how you can do that?"

"I don't know."

"How you did get here?"

"I don't know. I just wake up, and I was already in here."

"Since when you got your zanpakuto, and why?"

"When I was 13 years old. That's happen when I was way to my home from the school, I turn left, and then, I don't know why, I was already in Hueco Mundo." I said innocently. Toshiro shocked.

"W-What?" he asked.

"I said I don't know, didn't you heard it? Geez.."

'This is weird..' thought Toshiro.

"Can you use bankai?" asked Toshiro.

'Did I should tell him, Amaterasu?' I asked in thought.

**I don't know, Mistress. It's up to you**

'Geez.. you can't help me..'

**Sorry Mistress. ****And I like it when you don't know what should you do~**

'You're so mean~!'

**Haha, sorry~**

"What do you think? Can I use bankai?" I asked with my sweetest voice.

'This little-!' thought Toshiro as a vein popped in his head.

**Calm down, Master** said Hyorinmaru.

**I think you made him angry, Mistress** said Amaterasu.

'Huh? Really? Like I care.' I thought.

"Alright, I think it's enough. Take a rest, and don't think you can escape from here, understand?" asked -or rather command- Toshiro. I just nodded before sleep.

'How she can sleep that soon?' asked Toshiro in his mind as he sweat-drop.

* * *

><p><span>1st Division<span>

NORMAL POV

"Captain Commander." said Toshiro as he bow deeply.

"Captain Hitsugaya, what have you got?" asked Captain Commander. Then, Toshiro tell what he know.

"Hm.. very interesting.. When she really recovery, attack her. Until she use her bankai. Why? Because I think she can use bankai. Do you understand? And now, tell all captains." command Captain Commander.

"Hai." said Toshiro as he bow again and shunpo-ed to tell all captains.

* * *

><p><span>NEXT DAY<span>

"Morning." said Retsu.

"Morning, Captain Unohana." Amaya said as she smiled.

"How are you?" asked Retsu.

"I'm fine. Thanks." answered Amaya. Retsu smiled to her.

"How about we get out some fresh air out there?" asked Retsu.

"Sure!" replied Amaya happily as she get up from her bed.

They walking around there. There are not too many people, considering it's still very early.

'Amaterasu? This is just me or the atmosphere is really weird?' Amaya asked in her mind.

**I felt it too, Mistrees. Please be careful** said Amaterasu.

'Alright.' said Amaya.

'This girl..' thought Retsu as she watching Amaya.

"Hm? What's wrong, Captain Unohana?" asked Amaya when she felt that she was watching by her.

"Nothing." said Retsu as she shook her head.

"Sting all Enemies to Death, Suzumebachi!" said Soi-Fong as she release her shikai and appeared in front of Amaya.

"HI-HIYAA!" shouted Amaya shocked.

'Amaterasu! Shirudo!' command Amaya.

**Yes, Mistress** said Amaterasu as she activated her abilities.

"I'll not let it! Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyorinmaru!" said Toshiro as he release his shikai and stopped Amaterasu's Shirudo. A blood coming from her cheek.

**Mistress! Are you alright?** asked Amaterasu.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' replied Amaya.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura!" said Byakuya as he release his shikai and attacked Amaya.

'Amaterasu! *2 Kaunta!' command Amaya. Amaterasu immediately activated her abilities and counter their attack.

'NANI!' shouted everyone when their attack was counter by Amaya.

"Amaterasu." said Amaya slowly as she summon her zanpakuto. Just like before, how her zanpakuto appeared. When she took out her zanpakuto from the sheath, she release her shikai.

"Shining over heaven! Amaterasu!" said Amaya slowly. Her zanpakuto changed into a mauve-colored fan with a red cope, and stopped their attack.

"Bakudo 61th, Rikujokoro." said Byakuya as he pointed to Amaya. Suddenly, a six light appeared and locked Amaya in the place.

"W-What is this?" asked Amaya as she tried to move.

**Mistress! Watch out!** shouted Amaterasu. A dragon ice and petals sakura attack Amaya.

'Amaterasu.. lend me your power..' asked Amaya as she panted and a blood come from her head, body, arms, and everywhere in her body.

**Yes, Mistress** said Amaterasu. After Amaterasu said that, Amaya said something..

"BANKAI! *3 Amaterasu no Megami!" shouted Amaya very loudly. The sky becomes dark, Rikujokoro broken, and everyone felt a high reiatsu from Amaya. Her zanpakuto changed into the staff which is made of crystal. The staff it's very long, in the top of her staff is a sun in the middle, a moon in the left, and the star in the right. And not only that, a circle glass appeared in front of her right eyes. The blood and the wound in Amaya's body now disappeared. And her face turn into serious. Amaya vanished from the shinigami's sight. And appeared behind Soi-Fong, Amaya attack the legs of Soi-Fong and made her can't stand. Then, Amaya turns to Toshiro.

"BAN-!" before Toshiro finished it, Amaya was in front of him, attack him, made him can't stand too. After attack Toshiro, Amaya shunpo-ed to Byakuya. Before she can attack him, someone stopped her hands.

"Enough." said Jushiro as he stopped Amaya's hand. Amaya glared him. Suddenly, all captains surrounding them.

"Let me go." said Amaya with a murderers tone.

"No way." said Jushiro as he tightly his grip.

"Sorako Amaya." said Captain Commander.

"What?" asked Amaya as she turn her head to see Captain Commander and send him a death-glare.

"Captain Kurotsuchi." command Captain Commander. After his name called, he take away Amaya's Staff.

"Return it to me!" shouted Amaya.

"Calm down. I'll take care your zanpakuto. I just examined her." said Mayuri happily as he touch her Staff.

"Grr.. you.." Amaya said angrily. Before something bad happened, Jushiro made Amaya unconscious.

* * *

><p><span>1st Division<span>

"How is her condition?" asked Captain Commander to all captain (except Soi-Fong, Toshiro, and Mayuri).

"She is still sleeping." answered Retsu calmly.

"Her reiatsu its very strong. Equals to us, no, maybe a little higher." said Jushiro.

"Hm.. I've decided. That I would make her to be a captain." said Captain Commander.

"W-WHAT!" said everyone when heard this.

"Why?" asked Jushiro.

"We need her powers." answered Captain Commander. Suddenly, the sound of explosions coming from 12th Division.

"Captain Unohana and Captain Kuchiki, see what happened." command Captain Commander. Retsu and Byakuya bow before shunpo-ed to 12th Division.

"What's happen?" asked Retsu when they arrived in there.

"That girl..her zanpakuto go berserk!" answered Mayuri when he saw them.

"What do you mean by 'berserk'?" asked Byakuya.

"I don't know." replied Mayuri.

"..where.." said someone. They all see where the voice came. The voice came from Amaya's Staff.

"..where is my Mistress.." asked Amaterasu.

"..let me go..I want my Mistress.." said Amaterasu sadly.

"..please..let me go..my Mistress is in danger.." said Amaterasu cried. A little tears drop from the Staff, no one see it, except Byakuya.

"What do you mean that your Mistress is in danger?" asked Byakuya.

"..she..she was trapped.." answered Amaterasu.

"Trapped?" asked Retsu confused.

"..she..she was trapped in her nightmare..someone give her a nightmare..if..if I didn't immediately help her out of that nightmare, she will..will.." before Amaterasu finish her word, Byakuya take Amaterasu to the place of her Mistress.

"Please follow me, Captain Kuchiki." said Retsu before they shunpo-ed to Amaya's place.

"W-What? Why you took my experiment!" shouted Mayuri.

* * *

><p><span>4th Division<span>

"Here. She was in here." said Retsu as she open the door. When Byakuya approach her, Amaya's Staff glowing and vanished from Byakuya's hand. When Retsu and Byakuya see Amaya's face, her face was filled with sweat, her face very frightened, and she said the word "no" very quietly.

* * *

><p><span>AMAYA'S DREAM<span>

OC'S POV

**Mistress! Please, wake up!**

"NO! DON'T COME NEAR ME! SOMEONE! PLEASE HELP ME! NO!"

"You think you can ran away from me? You're mine, and mine only." said a man. That man had a brown hair, brown eyes, and a familiar face. Yeah, it's him. Sosuke Aizen.

"NO! I'M NOT YOURS!"

"Yes, you are. Because you'll be my bride." said Aizen as he hugged her and lifted her chin.

"LET ME GO!" I shouted as I cried.

**Mistress! ****Call my name! Please!**

"How cute. You even cried when I said that you'll be my bride." Aizen said as he chuckled.

"NO! I WILL NEVER BE YOUR BRIDE! PLEASE! SOMEONE! HELP ME!"

**Mistress! Are you forget me already? Please call my name!**

"Tch, someone disturbing our moments." said Aizen as he snapped his fingers.

**Argh! Mistress! Please call my name!**

"NO! LET ME GO! PLEASE HELP ME! AMATERASU!"

A big bird who is her body like a glass, protect me from Aizen.

**YOU THINK YOU CAN TRAPPED MY MISTRESS**** LIKE THAT AND MAKE HER TO BE YOUR BRIDE? HAH! DON'T EVER THINK LIKE THAT!**

"Tch, now, you can ran away from me. But, when we meet again, I will definitely make you will be my bride. Remember that." said Aizen before he gone in the darkness.

**It's alright, Mistress. Let's go home**

I just nodded even I still cried.

* * *

><p><span>4th Div<span>ision

NORMAL POV

"Are you alright?" asked Retsu as she saw Amaya open her eyes. Before she answered Retsu's question, Amaya hugged her tightly. And cried. Retsu blinked, but she hugged back. Several minutes later, Amaya stopped crying.

"..I'm so sorry.." said Amaya as she calmed down.

"It's alright." said Retsu as she smiled.

"Thank you." said Amaya as she smiled back. Then, Amaya turn her head so she can see Byakuya.

"I'm sorry, and thank you." said Amaya as she bow.

"Hn." replied Byakuya.

"Can I see Captain Soi-Fong and Captain Hitsugaya?" Amaya asked to Retsu. Retsu just nodded. Then, they all (Retsu, Amaya, and Byakuya) visited Soi-Fong and Toshiro.

'Amaterasu, Iyasu.' Amaya thought. Amaterasu just nodded and heal Soi-Fong and Toshiro.

"Sorako-san, can I ask you something?" asked Retsu when Amaya finished heal Soi-Fong and Toshiro. Amaya just nodded.

"How you know Captain Soi-Fong's name?" asked Retsu.

"Uh..well..let's just said..that was my zanpakuto abilities.." Amaya answered nervously. Retsu just nodded.

"Alright, you must take a rest." said Retsu happily. Amaya just smiled.

"Alright, thank you." said Amaya before returning to her room.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

* * *

><p>Author: Thank you for reading, please review, if you want..<p>

**hikarinyami**: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! XD The girl is my OC's I hope that's not Mary Sue..

*1 Shirudo : Shield

*2 Kaunta : Counter

*3 Amaterasu no Megami : Goddess of Heaven


End file.
